


Warm Cookies, Warm Hugs

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Talking about Charlie's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: It's Charlie's mom's birthday and Alex agrees to celebrate with him.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Warm Cookies, Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would you want to do a prompt where it's Charlie's mom's birthday so there are lots of mixed emotions since he hasn't been able to celebrate it with her since her passing. Alex being the good boyfriend he is is supportive and understanding.
> 
> if you wanna send me a prompt, send it to alex-standall-stgeorge over on tumblr!

"Thank you for agreeing to do this with me," Charlie says with a soft smile as he puts the ingredients down on the counter.

Alex smiles back and reaches for the bowl. "I already told you, you don't need to thank me. I wanted to be here."

"Yeah, I know..." Charlie wraps his arms around Alex and kisses the back of his neck, earning a small giggle from the shorter boy. "But it's still nice and I'm gonna thank you anyway. I just wish she was here to meet you. I bet she'd love you."

Alex blushes slightly as Charlie pulls away. He busies himself by measuring out the sugar. "You really think so?"

"I really do."

The two go quiet for a minute as Charlie helps measure out the right amount of each ingredient. He hums as he works and Alex pauses to watch. He looks so at peace when he bakes. There's flour in his hair and a little on his sweater (Both of these being Alex's fault) and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

"Ok, so I need you to mix these for me while I-"

"Can you tell me about her?"

Charlie stops, and for a second Alex regrets asking as he sees the rush of emotions wash over Charlie's face. He opens his mouth to apologize but Charlie starts speaking before he can get his own words out.

"She was the best," He says, so quietly that Alex wonders if he even meant to speak. "I remember when I was a kid and she would sing me to sleep. Not every night, but I always slept better on the nights she did."

Alex stays quiet. There's something in Charlie's eyes, a glassy shine from tears as he stares at the counter, remembering. "When she got sick she uh... She didn't like to show it. She'd do her best to try and act like it was fine, but I guess it eventually got too tiring to do that."

Charlie finally looks back up at Alex and smiles. "She really was great."

"She sounds it," Alex agrees, stepping closer to carefully wipe the tears from Charlie's face. "Should we continue? This cake isn't gonna bake itself."

"Yeah-" Charlie leans down to give Alex a kiss. "And again... Thank you for being here."


End file.
